The Kiss
by I-Swear-I'm-Funny
Summary: In OMG Denise Donovan is meant to kiss Brian Holden, but Joe Walker isn't about that life. Chris Allen is all for fixing that.


"Hey Chris," Joe said, walking up the the other man, looking down at his script.

"What's up, Walker?" Chris asked, looking down at whatever he was working on.

"I just have a question about the script," Chris looked up at Joe, giving him his attention. "Does there really have to be a Gus and Kristen kiss?" Joe looked up to Chris giving him a confused look.

"Why does it matter to you? I mean, it doesn't affect your character." Chris said with a shrug.

"Well, yeah I know that...but don't you think it'd be more dynamic if Holden kept his lips to himself?" Joe asked and shrugged. "Besides," he continued. "Denise is so new to the group, we don't want to scare her away by making her make out with Brian. You know how he is about hands and stuf-" Chris cut him off with a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Joe asked exasperated.

"You have a crush, and it's cute." Chris told him and moved past Joe, but Joe just turned and followed him.

"No, I don't, and even if I did that's not what this is about. I feel bad for poor Denise already, having to kiss Brian." Joe explained. "I'm doing this for her sake." Chris nodded his head towards where Denise was standing and laughing with Brian. From where they were standing, it looked as if Denise were flirting.

"I don't think she has a problem with it," Chris said and handed a paper over to Jeff who nodded at Joe before walking over to join Denise and Brian, instantly saying something that made Denise giggle. Joe rolled his eyes and looked back at Chris.

"Chris, come on…" He said and Chris shrugged.

"We all spent all that time together during Starship and Batman. You watched her from across the room as Brian flirted, and then as Jeff flirted. She probably doesn't think you even like her, let alone _like_ her." Chris explained and Joe rolled his eyes.

"She's just so different from anyone I've been with before. She's nice, sweet. She's smart and funny, and basically crazy." Joe said and smiled, looking across the room. Denise had flitted away from Jeff and Brian and was now talking to Meredith and Nico.

"Well that's the first time I've ever heard 'basically crazy', as a positive thing," Chris teased and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Joe said and began to walk away, but Chris grabbed his arm.

"Joe," he paused and sighed heavily. "I'll cut the kiss, if you tell her how you feel."

"Really?" Joe asked confused. "But why-?"

"Today," Chris added. "I'll cut the kiss, if you tell her today, within the next few hours." Joe nodded and Chris grinned. "I think it'll be good for you to express your feelings, and I'm sick of Jeff following her like a puppy," Chris and Joe laughed and looked over at Denise, who was now sitting alone, texting. "Now's your chance, killer."

Joe nodded and began to walk over to Denise, sitting near her. "Hey Deeds," he said and she looked up, grinning.

"Hey Joe," she looked back down at her phone and finished her text, then slid her phone into her pocket. "What's going on?" She asked, turning all of her attention back to Joe.

"I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go and grab something to eat after we finish up today?" He asked awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I was going to go home with Jeff and we were going to watch a movie." She said with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but what about tomorrow night?"

"Um," Joe said and looked away. "Never mind, it's cool. You and Jeff will be happy together." He stood up to walk back to Chris, to tell him to do whatever the fuck he wanted with the kiss.

"Joe," Denise said and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her. "I don't….I don't like Jeff, like that. He's nice to me, which is a rare thing to find in guys. I like hanging out with him, I like his friendship." She paused and looked over at Meredith. Meredith gave her and odd look, and then Denise turned back to Joe. "I like someone else." Joe looked down at her and didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Brian?" He asked.

"Likes Meredith." She informed him.

"But Mark and Meredith-?"

"Are breaking up." She finished for him.

"So who do you like?" He asked and she blushed, then stood up. She was a head shorter than him, something she had always liked.

"I-," she began. Then she figured, actions speak louder than words, and she leaned up and stood on her toes, lightly pressing her lips to his and pulling away quickly. Joe's heart was beating fast and he wasn't able to wipe the dopey grin from his face.

"Me?" He asked and Denise laughed softly, then nodded.

"So dinner tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded. "Pick me up at 7." Then Joe watched as Denise scurried over to Meredith and began to talk excitedly.

"She told me two weeks ago," Chris said, walking up next to him. Joe looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "I told her I would find a way to get you to admit how you feel."

"The kiss," Joe said nodding.

"The kiss," Chris said with a grin.


End file.
